Intracorporeal suturing of tissue during surgery presents challenges to the surgeon in that the surgeon is called upon to manipulate suturing instruments within the confines of a relatively small incision formed in the patient's body. In some cases, the surgeon digitally palpates a desired location for placement of the suture and is unable to see the suture site.
Improved suturing instruments and improved methods of delivering sutures would be welcomed by the surgical staff.